Power presses for applying nailing plates in bridging relationship to truss lumber joints and the like are well known in the prior art. Commonly, such presses include a rigid non-adjustable C-frame with a linear actuator for a work-engaging press plate attached to one rigid jaw of the C-frame in opposed relationship to a second rigid jaw. Such prior art C-frame presses are somewhat limited in mobility and particularly are limited in their ability to compensate for variations in lumber thickness and other irregularities. Furthermore, the prior art C-frame presses are somewhat awkward to manipulate manually and no means is provided to level the jaw plates of the press in relation to carrying or suspension structure.
One example of a prior art press on which the present invention is an improvement is the press manufactured and sold by The Panel Clip Co., P.O. Box 423, Farmington, Michigan 48024, under the Registered Trademark KLINCHER.
Other prior art presses and like devices are known having jaw members which are swingable in relation to each other including forging presses and riveting machines. Such devices are shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,942; 2,723,574 and 3,577,882. Because of the relationship of their operating parts, their sizes, and their lack of portability, the devices shown in the above patents are not at all suited to the purposes of the present invention and are simply made of record herein in order to disclose known prior art.
Other features and advantages of the invention over the known prior art contributing to the convenience and efficiency of the power scissor press forming the subject matter of this invention will be made apparent during the course of the following description.